The present invention relates to a spring-loaded contact connector comprising two joinable connector members of which at least a first connector member, which is watertight in a non-joined state, comprises a plurality of spring-loaded contact pins that are supported in an axially displaceable manner in the connector member against a restoring force, and a seal which surrounds and seals the spring-loaded contact pins in portions.
Such spring-loaded contact connectors are quite stable even under adverse ambient conditions and are e.g. used in audio and communications engineering by the police and armed forces, but also for medical applications. The connector members of the spring-loaded contact connector are quite tight with respect to water and under atmospheric influences—also in the non-joined state. In such generic connectors, the number of the contacts in the two connector members depends on the respectively intended use. With standard applications at least two spring-loaded contact pins are provided. In most types only the contacts of one connector member are designed as spring-loaded contact pins, whereas in some types the contacts on both connector members are designed as spring-loaded contact pins. The contacts of the two connector members are opposite to one another in the respective plug surfaces of the connector members. Thanks to their construction spring-loaded contact connectors cannot cause short-circuiting between the contacts of the connector members during the plugging operation.
Thanks to the axially displaceable spring-loaded contact pins, which due to the restoring force in joined connector members press against the associated contact of the other connector member, a reliable electrical connection is established. Said connection technique has become accepted in many fields of application due to its operational reliability. With such generic spring-loaded contact connectors, there is no need for long and fixed contact pins that project beyond the contact plane of the housing body of the connector members in the joined state and may easily twist or break off during use. To establish a reliable contact in a joined state, the spring-loaded contact pins in the non-joined state slightly project beyond the contact plane of the connector member and are pressed by the contacts of the other connector member against the restoring force into the associated connector member when the two connector members are joined. Hence, the spring-loaded contact connectors ensure a highly reliable contact connection together with high resistance to shock and vibration.
DE 23 08 316 A1 discloses electrical connectors which are detachably locked by a bayonet lock and provided with butt contacts. The butt contacts are arranged in an axially displaceable manner in a connector half against the resilient force of a compression spring, the axially movable part of the butt contact, which is designed at one end as a sleeve, sliding over the rigid connection member of the butt contact that is provided with a pin. The axially movable part of the butt contact is here provided with a sealing ring which seals the butt contact in the axial guide.
Nowadays spring-loaded contact connectors are normally used where the seal is arranged directly below the contact surfaces to prevent dirt and moisture from penetrating into the area of the spring-loaded contact mechanism. Said seals are normally designed as bellows seals which are constructionally connected to the spring-loaded contact pins and follow the axial movement thereof.
A further electrical connector is described in DE 35 13 026 A1, wherein the spring-loaded contact pins of the connector halves rest on one another with their front sides under the pressure of a spring. The seal is here also arranged in the area of the contact surfaces. When the connector halves are joined, the air existing between the connector halves is compressed. The air pressure which builds up can escape between the plug type contact pins and the seal into the connector half and thus to the surroundings. In the open and joined state two opposite conical members of the axially movable plug contact, which alternatingly rest on the seal, seal the connector half. Due to this construction moisture can also penetrate through the seal during the joining operation. In the opened state, moisture and dirt may accumulate between the contact pin and the seal and, when the connector halves are joined, they may be pressed through the seal into the connector half and cause damage at said place.
Apart from their resistance under rough ambient conditions, watertight spring-loaded contact connectors also show a high reliability of the contact system in case of concussions, vibrations and extreme temperatures, which makes them interesting for many applications. Unfortunately, the complicated construction, which is due to the function, entails a troublesome production and high manufacturing costs, which limits the use of such connectors for applications where high demands are made on reliability.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to reduce the production efforts and the manufacturing costs of generic watertight spring-loaded contact connectors by way of a simple construction.